<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled hodbinah pwp by iwritegayshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844434">untitled hodbinah pwp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit'>iwritegayshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hod has always been binah's favorite toy.</p><p>1.5k words of hod getting off to binah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hod/Binah (Lobotomy Corporation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled hodbinah pwp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all characters in this work of fiction are 18+</p><p>leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, only takes a second but i would appreciate it a lot &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hod couldn’t help the spring in her step as she skipped into the elevator. She rode it all the way down to the lower floors, grinning all the way there. It was silly, sure, but visiting Binah had become the highlight of her time at L Corp. While the rest of the Sephirah on her floor avoided Azulith like the plague, Hod was there almost every day. </p><p>Did she think about Binah a little too much? Hod physically waved the air inside the elevator, as if it would dispel the thought.</p><p>“Back again, Hod?” One of the Extraction Team employees, a young woman with bleached blonde bangs, waved at her. Hod felt a pang of warmth mixed with shame. So all of the employees on the lower floors recognized her from her visits? It wasn’t surprising, but it felt weird to her all the same.</p><p>The door to Binah’s office was shut tight. Hod knocked, suddenly feeling shy.</p><p>Binah pulled it open from the inside. She raised an eyebrow at Hod. “Welcome back.”</p><p>Hod played with her fingers. “I had some time.”</p><p>“Come in. I was just making some tea.” Binah stepped aside without another word, letting Hod inside. She entered and took a seat on a tall, high-backed chair.</p><p>Binah headed around the corner, and for a few moments, Hod was left alone with her thoughts. Hod stared at the wall that he taller Sephirah had disappeared behind, feeling distant. Hod didn’t know why, but it seemed like Binah had been expecting her. Did she like that idea? Hod couldn’t figure it out.</p><p>Binah set a teacup in front of Hod and nodded in her direction. Hod wrapped her fingers around the porcelain, feeling the warmth of the liquid. It wasn’t too hot.</p><p>It smelled bitter. “New tea leaves?” Hod asked.</p><p>“I’m surprised you could tell,” Binah said. Her tone was light, despite not being used to the type of idle chatter Hod had to offer.</p><p>“I have a good sense for these things.” Hod said, and took a small sip. The liquid burned, but not because of the heat. It went down like warm brandy. Hod wondered if Binah had spiked it. It wouldn’t be a big deal to her, but she might get a slap on the wrist from Angela for going back to work drunk.</p><p>“Hey, about this tea…” Hod offered.</p><p>“Is it good?” Binah asked, her tone suggesting that Hod should end the conversation.</p><p>“It is,” Hod said. She took a bigger gulp. Binah hadn’t touched her own cup, and was watching Hod with a curious expression. </p><p>..Maybe it had been spiked. Hod was feeling a little bit unsteady, and feverish, too. Perhaps Binah was saving hers for later, after work, when she had the ability to get drunk. She finished the cup, shifting a bit in her seat. </p><p>Her tummy felt weird. It felt like she needed to go to the bathroom, but her synthetic body had eliminated the need for that. She side-eyed Binah. Maybe she should take her leave before she became too sick to handle company. Hod stood up.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” The corner of Binah’s mouth quirked up in a half-smile. “When you’re always so eager to come down here to visit me, I would think you’d stick around for a bit longer.”</p><p>“Oh, I, umm..” Hod stuttered, losing her train of thought. Her stomachache seemed to ease up a little if she squeezed her thighs together, so she pressed them together tightly. With her palms planted on top of her legs, she tried - and failed - to be discreet.</p><p>“You know…” Binah started. </p><p>Hod peered through half-lidded eyes at her.</p><p>“The manager gave me a very interesting drug. He claimed it was for the purposes of my work, but he insinuated something that piqued my interest. Of course, I wouldn’t take it myself, nor would I give it to anyone who works for me. But your attachment to me made you a very willing test subject.” Binah cracked that tiny half-smile again, and in the state Hod was in, it made her insides melt. “So thank you for being my guinea pig, Hod.”</p><p>Binah stood up, and Hod, at her limit, bent over double and clutched at the table.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Binah turned. “What is it?”</p><p>“Don’t -- I mean, what should I do?” Hod’ voice was pained.</p><p>“Begging is very unbecoming of you.” Binah said. Then, “The drug I gave you is very strong. You can take care of it, if you must.”</p><p>Hod’s face was on fire - do <i>that,</i> in front of Binah? But it didn’t seem like there was any other option. She was just happy that Binah was willing to stick around, or at least, that she wouldn’t banish Hod to the Training Department to take care of her needs.</p><p>Hod undid the buttons of her jacket, her shirt, her slacks. Her panties were soaked through with lubricant - was this normal? She didn’t question it. Hod felt shy already. She had never had an audience before.</p><p><i>If only Binah would help her…</i> This thought spurred her on to continue. She would never ask for something like that out loud, but the picture was vividly printed in her mind.</p><p> She idly played with her breasts and pinched her nipples, keeping her thighs squeezed shut. Her tits were firm, made of silicone, but her nipples were already hard, and hypersensitive. In fact, every inch of her synthetic skin felt like it was on fire. Hod pinched one of her nipples a little harder, and needed to clap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from whining. What was wrong with her? She squeezed the other nipple, blushing at the realization that she was putting on a show for Binah. She wondered if this would be enough to satisfy her. It would be easier and a lot less intimidating than letting Binah see her bits, but playing with her tits was only getting her worked up.</p><p>She propped her legs up on the chair, hyper-aware of Binah’s eyes on her, but refusing to meet her gaze. Moving her hand down, she cupped her pussy with it, hiding it from view. Hod was still shy. She whimpered a little bit, still trying to hold back her vocalizations, and glanced across the table to see Binah staring at her with an intense, expressionless glare. It was as if she was staring through her. She made another lil pathetic sound, grinding her closed fist against her body as hard as she could.</p><p><i>Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.</i> Hod smothered more desperate sounds as she palmed her messy insides, in equal attempts to cover herself and pleasure herself. Her fingertip dipped against her exposed clit and tears welled up in her eyes, but she was too desperate to target any specific areas. She was just fucking her open palm at this point, only focused on Binah, and Binah’s eyes on her, and how much she was getting off on it.</p><p>Hod’s desperation was becoming too much to bear. She glanced back up at Binah, wondering if she had lost interest or even left the room, and found that she was still staring. Her gaze flickered down to Binah’s lips. They weren’t plump, but they were full, and every time Hod closed her eyes she pictured them around her clit. Feeling bold, she spread herself with two fingers. Binah’s name was pressing against her teeth, but she didn’t dare moan it out loud. Hod circled her clit with her thumb, the thought of Binah’s tongue far too loud in her mind to ignore.</p><p>Hod slipped a finger inside herself. Immediately, her walls clenched around it. She bit back any vocalizations as she pumped it in and out, shocked at her own tightness. She’d never been this eager to be penetrated before. But she wasn’t satisfied. She added a second finger, then a third, but it wasn’t enough. Nothing was enough, not even as she was having waves of dry orgasms around her own hand. She bit down on the thumb of her other hand to keep herself from crying out and pushed her palm into her clit, bucking against it.</p><p>“You aren’t done yet?” Binah’s voice. Hod whimpered, fighting to control herself, but hearing her was too much. She released, clenching tight around her digits, gushing warmth onto her palm.</p><p>Hod sighed in exhaustion as she slumped against the back of the chair and peered through her fingers across the table only to see that Binah was still there. They met eyes, and Binah was smiling. Somehow, this made Hod orgasm a second time, whimpering as she came. </p><p>There was silence for a few moments as they both tried to process what just happened. Hod pulled her sticky fingers out of herself and stared at them, shocked at her own actions. Binah calmly sipped her tea, unbothered by the sight of Hod’s personal display.</p><p>“I can’t believe I just did that…” Hod said.</p><p>Wordlessly, Binah tossed her a towel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>begging is very unbecoming of you but if i was on you i would be coming too :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>